


The Plot Dragon

by lucidscreamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: The Plot Dragon coiled sleepily around the large stack of Potential Books that made up its hoard.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	The Plot Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A large stack of books with a teacup on top.

The Plot Dragon coiled sleepily around the large stack of Potential Books that made up its hoard. Whispers -- like the scratching of pens on paper and quills on parchment, or the tap-tap of fingertips against keys, or even the gentle susurration of forming thoughts dreaming their way into writerly minds -- brushed against the dragon's scales as it finished its lavender tea and set the cup daintily atop the stack. It settled into slumber and contented dreams of all the stories to come.


End file.
